The Book of Secrets
by DanaStorms
Summary: the book of secrets has been lost and to retrive it zues sent some gods and godesses on a quest! - do not under any circumstances read this sorry excuse of a story. going to re-write the whole thing soon.. love you lots, dani.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, I hope u like it …..**

**Please make sure to review and tell me if I should continue or not, thanks!**

**Full summary:**

The gods have once created a book called the book of secrets , The book of secrets contains every god and goddess secrets , this book is now lost , and to retrieve it , Zeus has sent Poseidon ,Athena ,Ares and Aphrodite on a quest to bring it back to Olympus , on the quest some gods will be falling in love and others will just have fun ,read the story to find out what happens ! 

**The story:**

_**The story will be taking place after the last Olympian.**_

_**Nobody's POV:**_

It was just a normal morning in camp half-blood; all the campers were eating breakfast at their own tables (including Rachel) , and chatting about the resent events , when suddenly the oracle let out an ear piercing scream which got every ones attention .

**Percy`s POV:**

After Rachel Elizabeth dare let out that insane scream everyone quitted down and looked at her with scared or horrified written all over their faces , green smoke began to seep out of her mouth and her eyes began to glow a greenish-gold ,and that means that she`s going to speak by the oracle`s spirit . Rachel began talking:

**The book has been lost, but secrets it contains **

**To mend what has been broken, love has its one ways **

**Four shall retrieve it, and victory shall find its way **

**Godly powers are forbidden, but immortal all will stay **

**Travel in time and fined the keys and Greece will stay in only one piece **

**Bring the keys to Delphi's oracle; she will say where it will lead but only after the feast**

After that ended everyone began to whisper to their half-brothers or half-sisters about the prophecy , I was just about to go get Annabeth when chiron called a meeting for all of the cabin consolers , and that meant I had to be there so I finished my breakfast and headed out to the big house were the meeting is being haled .

**Do you think I should continue or not? Please review and no mean reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys…**

**Before I start I want to say THANK YOU! **

**To:**

**Lady Alice 101: OMGs I am a huge faaaaaan of all your pothena stories I can't believe you reviewed my story! Thank you and I'll try to fix all my spelling mistakes ;)**

**Weirdbutcool: ill update as soon as I can it's just that I have final exams coming up and I have to study **

**Hazered: I will continue thanks to you! **

**Oh and selina buregard (sp?) and Charles beckendorf (sp?) are not dead in my story! **

**Last chapter:**

After Chiron called the entire cabin consolers for a meeting they all heeded to the big house were the meeting is supposed to be healed.

**Story time:**

**Percy's POV:**

When I entered the meeting room in the big house, everyone was there! Well everyone except me, so I sat down quietly and waited for Chiron to speak.

"now we all know why we're here right?" asked Chiron, and I nodded my head while a couple of yes's and yeah`s were heard.

"Annabeth would you kindly repeat the prophecy please? "Asked Chiron again. And annabeth said "**The book has been lost, but secrets it contains **

**To mend what has been broken, love has its one ways **

**Four shall retrieve it, and victory shall find its way **

**Godly powers are forbidden, but immortal all will stay **

**Travel in time and fined the keys and Greece will stay in only one piece **

**Bring the keys to Delphi's oracle; she will say where it will lead but only after the feast."**

**Nobody's POV:**

After the prophecy was heard again everyone quitted down and Conner Stoll was the first one to speak "how did she speak the prophecy without someone asking for it?" and then annabeth answered " it happens sometimes when something really bad happens like the great prophecy , but this one is not that bad this one is about the book of secrets "

"Wait, what book of secrets?" asked Percy, but this time Chiron answered "young demigods everything I am about to say is a secret and I hope it will stay a secret" he said while eyeing the Stoll brothers "fine "said the brothers and Chiron continued "the book of secret is a book created by the gods a long time ago , this book contains all the gods and goddesses secrets and all of the Olympian counsels secrets , from battle strategies to love secrets and simple secrets , but nobody is allowed to open it or read it even the gods themselves so they have hidden it ,in the heart of Olympus so no one can reach it but it appears that the book is lost and that they the gods have to bring it back because this prophecy is for the gods and not the demigods " "but can the gods go on a quest ?" asked Clarisse the daughter of Ares "it is possible only if the prophecy says so " answered Chiron. " Do you think the gods now about the prophecy?" Asked selina buregared daughter of Aphrodite. "No, I don't think so "answered Chiron "that's why Rachel, annabeth and Percy are going to Olympus after this meeting " groans and moans were heard from the trio but were soon silenced by Chiron saying "now that we all know what the book of secrets is and that the prophecy isn't for the demigods this meeting is now over "

**Annabeths POV:**

When we got to the empire state building , I throw a golden coin at the guy who was sitting at the lobby and he just opened the elevator for us , after we got to the 600th floor we heeded straight to the throne room to fined the 12 Olympian gods , and as soon as the saw us they quitted down and Zeus began talking "what brings you here young half-bloods?" and of course I was the one who began talking " our oracle has given us a prophecy that was addressed to the gods "some of the gods gasped and some just stared at us with shock, but Zeus continued " well annabeth please repeat the prophecy so you and your friends could leave " " ok, " "** The book has been lost, but secrets it contains **

**To mend what has been broken, love has its one ways **

**Four shall retrieve it, and victory shall find its way **

**Godly powers are forbidden, but immortal all will stay **

**Travel in time and fined the keys and Greece will stay in only one piece **

**Bring the keys to Delphi's oracle; she will say where it will lead but only after the feast "**

"umm,I see the prophecy is indeed for us , thank you half-bloods you may now leave "

And after that he zapped us to camp half-blood.

**I hope I don't have spelling mistakes but if I do have some, I am really sorry it's just that in my country we don't speak English all the time. But I will try my best please review and no mean reviews, thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys?**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating earlier …**

**I just want to say thanks again for reviewing, I never really thought that someone would waste time on a story I wrote, guess I was wrong **

**I`ll update as soon as I can … **

**Story time:**

**At Olympus:**

After Zeus zapped the Demi-gods back to camp, the gods began mumbling and whispering and of course with Zeus being himself he shouted "SILENCE" with his booming voice, no one dared to talk after that not even Hades or Poseidon, so Zeus began "as you can see the prophecy was indeed addressed to us, so we must do something to solve this problem or it's just going to get bigger, so I have decided that some of the gods and goddesses are going on a quest to find the book of secrets and bring it back to Olympus before anyone finds it and reads it" all the gods nodded in approval because it as a plan worthy of Athena , and Zeus continued " Athena darling would you kindly repeat the prophecy ?" and then Athena began

"**The book has been lost, but secrets it contains **

**To mend what has been broken, love has its own ways **

**Four shall retrieve it, and victory shall find its way **

**Godly powers are forbidden, but immortal all will stay **

**Travel in time and fined the keys and Greece will stay in only one piece **

**Bring the keys to Delphi's oracle; she will say where it will lead but only after the feast."**

After that artimas said "so we all know the book of secrets is lost but what does the second line mean? _**To mend what has been broken, love has its own ways**_" "maybe it means that two important gods or countries that were enemies are going to be turned to lovers or friends?" said the love goddess herself "maybe but we all know prophecies aren't that clear , it might mean something else because prophecies usually have double meanings" said Athena , "ok, clearly four of us have to go on this quest so we can actually find it" said Hades , "and we have to do all of that without using our godly powers , only our immortality" said Hephaestus , " then we have to travel in time so we could find the keys so Greece won't be divided or lost" said Poseidon , "but how are we supposed to travel in time" asked a confused Apollo , "I know , we can ask Hecate to whip-up a time traveling potion that can form a portal in time" said Hermes "and how do you know that she can do that?" asked Demeter while eating her cereal , "ummmm…..lucky guess" said Hermes with a nervous smile and a gleam in his eyes "yeah right" mumbled Demeter under her breath , " so after we find the keys we bring them back to the oracle so she could tell us what we're going to do with them next _**but only after the feast **_but what feast ?" asked Hestia while tending her fire , "maybe it means after the summer solacetic(sp?) feast…." said Hera queen of the gods "that's exactly what it means" said Athena , "but who will be going on the quest ?" asked a puzzled Dionysus, and after an uncomfortable silence Zeus said " Athena , will be going because she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and we're going to need all the wisdom we can get on this quest , also Ares will be going because you'll be needing muscle and power in this quest to fight all the monsters that will be interfering , Aphrodite is going because this quest involves love and she is the love goddess , and lastly …. Poseidon is going to represent one of the big three" after Zeus ended is speech; several different reactions were shown from the four gods: Aphrodite was squealing with happiness while clapping her hands, Ares was grinning like a lunatic as if thinking of all the killing and all the fighting that's going to happen on the journey, and lastly Athena and Poseidon screamed in unison "WHAT?" and Zeus mumbled under his breath "here we go again" and as if on cue they both began "I am soooo not going on a quest whit a person that has KELP for a BRAIN!" said Athena, " and I won't be going if feather head is going!"Said Poseidon clearly annoyed.

"BARNACLE BREATH"

"OWL HEAD"

"SEAWEED BRAIN"

"KILL JOY"

"KEL-

Both Athena and Poseidon were silenced by Zeus's loud scream again but this time he screamed "SHUT UP! I don't care what both of you say, what I say goes so just shut up and face it! Your both going weather you like it or not!" said an angry and annoyed Zeus.

**TADA! What do you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Please make sure to review and no mean reviews …**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys …..**

**OMGs! I can't believe this "bonifaco16" reviewed my story! **

**I almost fainted when I saw the review thank you sooooooo much, your one of my favorite authors on fan fiction, I AM A HUGE FAAAAAAN!**

**And a special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapters …**

**Oh and I am so sorry I don't know where to find a beta so …. Yeah, enjoy hopefully its good and review (no flams!)**

**Story time:**

_**Same day at Olympus:**_

_**Third persons POV:**_

After what Zeus said, Athena and Poseidon just kept glaring at each other like they might suddenly get up and rip each other to shreds. And if looks could kill then trust me … Poseidon would be sooo dead by now.

After ten minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Apollo said "soooooo about the potion why doesn't Hermes swing by at Hecate's place and grab like 4 potions?" "Heyyyyy! Why does it have to be me?"Complained Hermes annoyed, "well duh? you're the one who suggested it in the first place" said Demeter, "fine, just because I am running low on some invisibility potions…"said Hermes with a gleam in his eyes and a mischievous grin printed on his face "when should we start this quest?" asked Aphrodite while admiring her perfect nails, "I think it is wise to start the quest tomorrow because the summer solstice is just a few weeks away .."Said the king of the gods still annoyed about the whole 'Athena and Poseidon glaring contest' "whatever as long as is includes killing and kicking butt, its ok with me" said Ares while sharpening his knife "so tomorrow after the meeting in one hour all the gods and goddesses that are going on this quest are required to be in the throne room" said Zeus with a serious face. "DISSMISED" and all the gods and goddess began disappearing one by one.

_**Athena`s POV:**_

They can't be serious can they? **Me. And. Poseidon. On. A. Quest. Together. **_"doesn't that romantic, I know you like him `thena we all do" _SHUT UP! Aphrodite and get out of my head! "_Ugh...fine, fine grumpy much?"_ Yes, very so get the Hades out!_ "I`m out I`m out … sheeesh" _could father be any cruller? *lightning boomed in the distance* sorry father ;) anyway … might as well get packing and start thinking of a plan.

_**Poseidon`s POV:**_

WHY oh WHY does my family hate me this much? "_We don't hate you uncle p, we love you that's why you and Athena are going on this quest together….to bond"_ what? Who was that? "_it`s Aphrodite, silly" _APHRODITE GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _"Ok, ok but you and Athena are the same ….you are totally going to be the best couple ever!" _SHUT UP AND GET OUT! "_Fine, fine I'm out, you don't need to shout!" _ughhh Aphrodite can be soooo annoying sometimes…and now I'll be stuck with this quest that includes Athena and her mesmerizing eyes…. WAIT WHAT? _**MEZMORIZING**__? _Where did that come from? ughhh, whatever….

_**Third persons POV:**_

_**The next day at Olympus after the meeting in one hour:**_

After the four were present in the throne room, they all kept waiting for Zeus and Hermes to show up…

Ares was there, wearing camouflage pants , a White muscle shirt with a sword hanging from his belt and a bag-pack on his back, Aphrodite was there wearing a pink holster t-shit that hugged her perfect body beautifully and a sparkly bag-pack that matched the sparkly pair of convers she was wearing , Poseidon was also there wearing a White V-neck with some dark jeans ,a pair of convers and a bag-pack (that has all the important stuff) on his back, while Athena wore a black shirt that had a picture of a cartoonish owl, black skinny jeans , a pair of silver convers and a bag-pack on her back . All four of them were ready to face what is coming …..

After the arrival of the two gods , Zeus said "today , you four are going on a difficult quest that no god has ever been to, so please don't fail us and good luck to all" and with that Zeus disappeared leaving Hermes with them "guys I hope you have fun on this quest *hands the potions to Athena* oh, and to use the potion you have to empty it on the ground then a black hole will appear so say you have to say your destination out loud and step inside, hopefully it will lead you to the place that you seek …"said Hermes "of course , thank you Hermes" said Athena "good luck and good bye "said the god of messengers while disappearing "so I guess we should start the quest now huh?" asked Ares "yes and to do that we have to go to the ground floor , then take a plan to Greece since we can't just pop there and after we get there we start searching for the keys…" said Athena while thinking ahead , "great let's start!" said Poseidon enthusiastically…..

**And that's all for chapter 4. I hope you like the story so far…**

**Oh and please if some knows where to find a beta please just tell me and THANK YOU! To all who are reading and hopefully reviewing? **

**The next chapter will be the beginning of the quest.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up?**

**So , I want to say THANK YOU to lady Alice101 again I AM A BIG FAN! **

**Oh! And thanks to all whom reviewed ….**

**And this story includes some timing stuff so just imagine they get to Greece in the morning and the get on the plane at 9 or 10 o'clock at night? **

**Story time:**

_**Athena's POV:**_

After we got to the ground floor, I said "before we leave all of you must change into your teenage forums or else mortals might get suspicious, even though the mist is shielding there view…" and after we changed our forums I continued "oh, and we have to change our names into something … less godly, and something that fits in this century. so my name will be : Alexandra , Alex for short , Aphrodite will be Ashley , Ares will be Eric and fishy over there will be Chris , ok?" they all approved , and with that we all got out and waited for a taxi , while looking at the busy streets of new York . and after what seemed like half an hour we finally got a taxi and told him to take us to the air-port ASAP, and after getting to the air-port we thanked the guy, paid him and got off, walking inside the building I heard Poseidon say "guys I'm going to book some tickets to Greece" and with that he left, so me, Aphrodite, and Ares went to sit on the chairs and wait. and After a couple of minutes or so , he got back and we all went straight to the gates and were soon sitting on our chairs , oh! and just to make things even better than getting stuck on this quest with my enemy , I had to sit next to him on this stupid flight for the next 12 hours ! (An, I haven't been on a flight to Greece, so I don't know how many hours it really takes ... so just use your imaginations!)And that just proves my point, I have BAD luck!

_**Poseidon's POV:**_

This is sooo awesome ….. NOT! , why do I have to get stuck whit owl head, this is so not fair! "What's up?" I said trying to pass the time, and hopefully start a conversation, so it won't be awkward for the next 12 hours! "Oh, nothing new" she replied with a smile, man that smile is so hypnotizing … where the hades did that come from? "Umm earth to kelp head" she said while waving her hand in front of my face … I think I zoned out "huh? What happened?" "You zoned out, that's what happened!" ugh! Now I look like an idiot! "Umm pos-I mean Chris can I-I urr umm uhh" "what? Spit it out" I said, and she took a deep breath then continued "I am kind of tired since its night time and all, we also have a quest tomorrow and the chair doesn't seem very comfortable so-" " so you want to lay your head on me" I said cutting her off while smirking , she blushed and said " well , umm Is that ok?" she asked in a very low voice , "yeah its ok" I answered still smirking , then she rested her head on my shoulders ,closed her eyes and dozed off , I watched her while she slept … and damn , she looked so peaceful and cute! , SNAP OUT OF IT POSEIDON SHES YOUR ENEMY! Shouted what seemed like my conscience 'don't listen to him' debated my heart, 'I know you have a soft spot for her, so just admit it you like her!' what are you crazy? I don't like her I HATE her, and my conscience quickly approved of my answer , but then they started to fight and It got so annoying so I ignored them , put my hands around her waist ONLY for support , rested my head on the chair and dozed off ….

_**Aphrodite's POV:**_

Awwwww! Athena and Poseidon look sooo adorable! , they were both sleeping, Athena with her head on Poseidon's shoulder, and Poseidon had his hands around her waist, they are soooo CUTE together! , I wish they could just go out and get over with it but noooo! They had to hate each other and bicker every single minute of their lives …they're just too perfect for each other... Hmmm I have an idea!

_**Nobody's POV:**_

After what seemed like 5 minutes of Aphrodite's thinking faze , she slowly got up from her place while managing to grab her camera , she heeded to Athena and Poseidon's place just across the isle , and when she finally got there she just kept cooing and awwing , but after 10 minutes of that she toke some pictures of Athena snuggling into Poseidon's chest , and Poseidon pulling her on his lap , and when she was finally satisfied whit herself … she toke one last glance at the sleeping couple then got back to her place next to a sleeping Ares .

**Sooooo… what do you think?**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it?**

**Oh, and please give me some ideas of how they find the keys...**

**Thanks and NO FALMES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up?**

**I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Thanks to ****vamp2B ****for helping me with my writing!**

**And thanks to:**

**Artimas goddess of the hunt moon **

**Clarrisse is best **

**Vamp2B**

**For alerting my story.**

**And most THANKS to the reviewers of my last chapter:**

**Lady Alice 101**

**Weirdbutcool**

**Vamp2B**

**And now ****STORY TIME! :**

_**Athena's POV: (before she looked at her position)**_

After I was rudely waken up by one of the flight attendants, she informed me that the plain was landing shortly and that I have to sit back at my seat and buckle my seat belts, in return I just looked at her like she was some kind of creature and said "umm I am at my seat, where do you think I am?" she just chuckled and went to inform or 'rudely wake up' all the other sleeping passengers that were on this flight. After _she_ went I looked at my or should I say _OUR _position and gasped, _I_ was sitting on _Poseidon's _lap, while _he_ still had his hands around my waste ugh! That no good womanizer! So I just slapped his hands away, got out of his lap and gracefully sat back on my chair , only to have a shocked Poseidon rubbing the red mark I left on his hands "what the hades was that for?" ugh Is he that stupide ? "It's for you putting your arms around my waste, and for you pulling me into your lap!" "Well you the one that put your head on my shoulders in the first place!" "Oh no, you didn't just go there?" he smiled that cute mischievous smile of his …wait CUTE! What the hades? Snap out of it Athena! , whatever he just smiled and said "oh… but I did" "fine you want to play it that way?" I said while smirking, ughhhhhh he is sooooo going to pay! "Which way?" he said now smirking, "the way that will soon take you straight to Tartarus!" "Ohhhh I am so scared, the big bad goddess of wisdom is going to hit me with a book" he said that with his voice full of sarcasm , o wait till I am done with him , his going to wish he was never out of Kronos`s stomach! "Oh whatever you say Mr. big bad sea god , what are YOU going to do ? Hit me with a fish?" hahaha I got him, "at least I have control over the ocean!" "And I am dads favorite, what I say goes!" "Whatever!" oh he's not getting away that fast, "oh no, I am NOT done with you! so you better sleep with one eye open tonight!" and before Mr. I can control the ocean , can say anything the flight attendant came and said " ma'am , sir please buckle your seat belts were going to have a bumpy landing , thank you" she said that with a forced smile towards me and a flirty smile towards fish head…. Ugh how I hate her!

_**Nobody's POV:**_

After they buckled their seat belts the plain began to shake , Athena looked at Poseidon as Poseidon did the same , they mouthed '_**Zeus**_' to each other , Poseidon just nodded and hoped that they'll just get back on earth again…..And after the screaming, hugging and some crying_,_ it was done. The plane landed safely at the Greek air-port.

_**Poseidon's POV:**_

Wow! Finally that was over! After we got down, and did all the required stuff, it was 1:30 pm, and man was I hungry... So we waited for the taxi that got here very quickly and drove us to our 5 star hotel. After when we arrived at the hotel, Aphrodite and Ares went to book us some rooms for the week so me and owl head, went to sit at the couches that were in the lobby.

_**Aphrodite's POV:**_

After we got to this dazzling 5 star hotel, me and Ares walked up to this guy that was supposed to give us the room keys, and the guy said "hello, and welcome to our fabulous hotel" "hi, I would like to book some rooms for me and my friends over there" I pointed towards Athena and Poseidon's direction "oh, how many rooms would you like? Or would you like the imperial sweet? Or the godly sweet?" he said while smiling "umm could you please tell me what are those?" "alright, the imperial sweet has a room with two beds, a small living room and a bathroom, while the godly sweet has one room with a king sized bed, a huge living room a big bathroom and a mini kitchen, so what would you like?" hmmmmm daddy gave me credit card that has never ending mortal money for this quest so I better enjoy it while it last, AND it's time to put my plan into action 'operation pothena' as I like to call it. "I would like two godly sweets please" I said while handing him my card and smiling, and after he swiped the card and did some stuff he handed me the card and keys while saying "here you go madam, and please enjoy your stay". And after I got the keys I heeded back to Athena and Poseidon, I handed one key to Athena and took one myself, then said "come on" Poseidon just looked at me and said "aren't you forgetting to give me and Ares some keys" then I just smiled an innocent smile and simply said "no" then continued " me and Ares are going to share a sweet , so you and ath-" and before I could say anything I was cut off by Athena and Poseidon's bickering , so I just said while using my charm speak "shut up! Both of you" after they quitted down , I continued this time without the charm speak " I don't care what both of you say , father gave me the card and I booked these sweets so you will agree to sleep with each other or else!", they just glared at me while blushing at the slip up I just made and said "fine" through gritted teeth, I giggled at what I said and continued "come on , let's settle in , so we could grab some lunch then start the quest" and after we all got to the elevators , we all went to our respective sweets.

_**Athena's POV:**_

After we enter the room we were surprised, there was only ONE king sized bed! What are we going to do? "Umm ill just sleep on the couch in the living room, and you can get the bed" he said that with a lot of venom and hatred, because I know it's killing him to say that one sentence. I didn't want the guy to suffer that much , and said even though I am going to regret it soon " no its ok, I don't mind sharing a bed" I said that feeling … I don't know it was as if I am nervous of sleeping with him on the same bed, whatever.. "Really… you would share a bed with ...me" said a shocked Poseidon "yes, so shut up before I stop feeling sorry for you and change my mind" and after that was settled , we started to put some of our stuff in the closet and some like 'tooth brush , facial wash, tooth paste ….etc. in the bathroom.

And after we were finally done, I took my turn in the showers as Poseidon watched TV in the living room …

_**Poseidon's POV:**_

After Athena was done with her shower, it was my turn to relax under the hot water, so after she got out, I bolted towards the showers and let the water re-generate my strength.

After having that amazing shower, I raped a towel around my waste and got out of the bathroom, as I got out and heeded to the closet, I felt a pair of eyes on my back , so I turned around only to find the wisdom goddess staring at my back with her mouth in a perfect O shape , so I took the chance and started teasing her "like what you see" I said with a smirk on my face , and flexed my muscles , "oh shut up!" ha! this is going to be awesome! After I put on a shirt I said "don't worry babe, there's more where that came from, just wait till tonight" I said that then winked at her, I swear she blushed but then tried to hid it and said "don't flatter yourself sea weed brain" "whatever you say sweet cheeks" I replied while smiling at her, the she said "ughhhh!" I just chuckled and got fully dressed, and after 5 minutes Athena was yelling from outside "come on!", "coming!" I yelled back from inside and heeded outside, to fined Ares, Aphrodite and Athena waiting for me to come.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review and NO flams!**

**Love. Dana~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey….**

**I just want to thank all who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Clarrisse is best: ****ok I'll try my best.**

**Vamp2b: ****trust me I am trying as hard as I can to upload.**

**Lam111514: ****ill update as soon as I can, oh and I think you love this chapter ;)**

**Lady Alice 101: ****thanks!**

**Greekgodsrule: ****I hope you like this one too.**

**And some information might be wrong, so please don't flame I tried so hard to study this stuff, and I did a lot of research so... Yeah, NO FLAMES!**

**Oh and REVIEW!**

**Story time:**

_**Athena's POV:**_

Ugh, that kelp head! He has to be late; he just can't be ready on time! "Come on!" I shouted from outside to the idiot inside, and all I got as a reply was "coming!" whatever... As long as he doesn't screw this up! "Hey guys" said Poseidon while closing the door behind him, he man hugged Ares and gave a friendly hug to Aphrodite, then came towards me …. As if I am going to hug that! "Don't even think about it" I said, and then he winked and said with an annoying smirk:

"You know you want me"

"Yeah in your dreams" I said while smirking back. And that idiot said "always", ugh! He's such a sea weed brain! , as I was just about to kill him , Ares said "not know guys" and me being the mature one I said " fine , what now?" Aphrodite giggled and said "first let's go and eat at a restaurant then, start the quest, since its 2:00 o'clock" hummmm … were to eat? "yeah but at which restaurant?" Ares shrugged and said " I think there's a restaurant right outside the hotel near the fountain , I saw it when we came in…" that's a good idea "sure , come one lets go" then I was stuck at the back walking with sea weed brain , while Ares and Aphrodite lead the way and acted all lovey-dovey …

..

After we ate lunch at the restaurant, we all decided to talk about the quest near the fountain, and after we sat on the edge I started talking while Poseidon kept making mini tornados in the water... "So we all know we have to fine some keys, through different time periods right?" and they all nodded, "but the real questions are ... where? And how many?" and just my surprise sea weed brain said "I think there are four keys , since the prophecy said that _**four shall retrieve it and victory shall find its way **_, maybe that means that four of us shall retrieve four keys" and I was amazed sea weed brain had an actual … BRAIN! Or maybe one brain cell, but the point is that HE CAN THINK! , ok… beck to the quest

"Ok … if there are four keys, maybe there in 4 different time periods"

"But where do we start?" asked Aphrodite while filling her nails

" since every one of us , have to find one key , then maybe there in some temple or some sacred place for each of us , like my temple in Greece is the Parthenon so maybe there's a key there?" I said while thinking harder,

"And if your key is there then maybe, my key is in my temple at Soúnio, Attica" he said while gazing at the fountain

"And my key is at my temple in Corinth, Greece … or what's left of t at least ..." said Aphrodite while looking at her nails with a proud look in her eyes.

"Yeah, and mine must be at hill of Ares, in ... Athens near the entrance to the Acropolis and just above the site of the Ancient Agora"

"Ok, now that we know where to search, in what time period are we going to search?" I asked, while looking at the puzzled faces in front of me.

"urr.. ummm" said Aphrodite while attempting to think , "why don't we search , in times were they just finished building it and were the worshipers were so strong for this specific god or goddesses?" I said, "Sure, that's a good idea" said Poseidon with a charming smile…. Oh my gods please snap out of it! I can't say stuff like that about sea weed brain, this must be Aphrodite's doing!

"come on then, we can't just pour the potion in front of the mortals" and with that we heeded towards a dark ally, and after we were finally there, I looked at them and said "are you guys ready?" and even though it was still day time, it was so dark and I barley could see them, so I only saw 5 pairs of eyes looking at me … wait 5 but were only four? And as if on cue, I heard a growl, so me being the goddess of wisdom and Knowledge, I pulled my celestial bronze knife that was hidden in my belt, after I pulled it out I got a good glimpse at the monster, it was big and furry , and it was heading my way , so I quickly got in battle mood , and baked away , the monster kept running towards me with his claws , but before he got close to my chest someone jumped in front of me and took the blow , after the person took the blow he/she slayed it and fell to the ground , after that was done I asked " are you all ok?"

"Yeah I think I am alright, I just brook a nail!" said Aphrodite, so it's not Aphrodite...

"That was AWESOOOOOOME!" exclaimed Ares, while pumping his fist in the air, maybe it was Ares?

"ugh… owww" and that was heard from the god of the seas himself, he was lying on the floor with a big open wound on his chest, and with golden ichor spilling from it, I was shocked _he_ looked so … wounded and hurt, so I quickly went over to him and stopped the ichor from spilling then took out a thermos of nectar and poured some on his gash, then fed him some ambrosia while murmuring a prayer to my brother Apollo. "Poseidon ... thank you" I managed to say that (after my shocked faze) while looking into his sea-green orbs , "… your welcome Athena" he said that while cupping my face , he was leaning in as I did the same… before I felt his lips I snapped out of it and realized who I was about to kiss , so I got up and helped him up as well while saying " come on guys , umm we should get going .." and with that I poured the potion on the ground while saying the time period that the Parthenon was built then jumped in , with the other gods .

**And that all for today, thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
